


For Nezumi

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything we left unsaid.





	

Fuck you. Seriously. Not in the good way either.


End file.
